


The Perils of Dating a Kurosaki

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions





	The Perils of Dating a Kurosaki

Author's note- another drabble from tumblr. for this user: <http://cherrylovesichi.tumblr.com/>

Hitsugaya was widely regarded as a prodigy, someone to look up to, a dedicated worker, and cold, very cold. What no one, or at least very few people in Soul Society knew was that he was very much in love, as well as dating Karin Kurosaki. There were a number of reasons for that; the Women’s Soul Reaper Association would have a field day with it, coupled with the newspaper it could be a nightmare for him to deal with in regards to publicity and, though he shuddered to think of it politically, The Visored captains and vice captains would harass him endlessly for dating one of their youngest’s younger siblings… And there was Kurosaki himself. He had almost single-handedly defeated Aizen, was stronger than several captains combined. 

Which, the small silverette admitted to himself, included him in that number. Toushiro wasn’t quite sure of what Ichigo’s reaction to him dating one of his younger sisters would be, as the teenager was highly protective of them, and had more than enough power to back it up.

And this series of factors led to the short captain being extremely nervous when the orangette had breezed into his office. It was unusual, as the teen usually pestered the sixth or thirteenth divisions the most. Ichigo had said some sort of comment to Matsumoto, who had grinned like a bird eating feline. She had waved to him, before skipping lightly off with a “Have fun taichou~!”

Now the diminutive ice wielder was dangling over the hero of Soul society’s shoulder like a sack of vegetables (or watermelon). They were going at a fairly quick shunpo as well, Toushiro noted, though where they were going, he had no idea. “Hey, Hinamori! Are you here?” Ichigo called out when he had stopped.

Blinking in confusion the captain realized that they had in fact, stopped in front of the lieutenant’s office of the fifth division. When his sweet older sister appeared in the doorway, about to ask a question, she too joined Toushiro as a captive of the fiery spirit being. 

Ichigo set off to neither of them could tell where (the surroundings were blurry from speed, in addition to being upside down). They were stopped fairly quickly.

Hirako-taichou had stepped in front of his former student and asked “To the clinic?”

“Yep.” Ichigo answered. “Right after going to Urahara’s for Yuzu’s sake.”

“H-hirako-taichou!” Momo sniffled, confused as to why the orangette had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, in addition to having her little brother “P-please get Kurosaki-san to let us go! W-we’ve asked and he won’t release us!”

Toushiro responded similarly with “And he won’t tell us why he’s got either one of us. Could you talk some sense into him?”

“But that would be telling you two. And Ichigo has already told me what he intends to do to both of you and I heartily agree with what he’s planning. You both richly deserve it.” Shinji responded with a Cheshire grin as the blond captain walked amiably along side the orangette who was holding them captive.

there was no one else in the area, no one to appeal to (…or threaten subtly). Hitsugaya, genius brain working furiously on what the possible reasons why Ichigo was doing this, remembered what the significance the name Yuzu meant to Ichigo. “Does…Does this have anything to do with either of your sisters, Kurosaki?” He asked innocently, partially hoping that he wasn’t about to be beaten within an inch of his life for daring to date one of the powerful teen’s younger sisters.

“You mean the fact that you’re dating Karin, and have been for seven months? You bet it is. We have been wondering when you’d tell us. But since you haven’t I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands.” Ichigo responded in a neutral tone that betrayed nothing of what he felt. Hitsugaya was utterly terrified.

Momo was ecstatic. Her adorable Shiro-chan had fallen in love! More than that he was pursuing and being pursued actively by said interest. “Shiro-chaaaan Why didn’t you tell me? What is Karin like?”

“You’ll be able to find out Hinamori.” Ichigo responded “After all, you’re going to meet her, along with the rest of my family. As are you, Toushiro. Including my father.”

“And if yer not scared of that, you should be. Ichigo’s dad is a real piece of work. Used to be a captain of the Gotei thirteen before he met Masaki and fell in love. why none of the older captains don’t recognize some of Ichigo’s signature attacks I don’t know. The getsuga is an ability he inherited from his father.” Shinji chimed in, grin widening as he watched the younger captain’s eyes widen in well hidden fear. He couldn’t wait for the video footage that Kisuke promised of Hitsugaya meeting Isshin. It was going to be gloriously hilarious.

Shinji opened the senkaimon, allowing Ichigo and his captured cargo through to the human world with a wave and a “Have fun kiddes~!”

Hitsugaya recognized where they were, who’s store they were in front of. Momo, who had only visited Karakura Town during the showdown with Aizen, was wondering vaguely where they were. Maybe this was where that Urahara person that Kurosaki-san had mentioned earlier lived. A large, dark haired, bespectacled man showed up, and was named Tessai-san by their kidnapper. The man confirmed that his order was ready, and that Urahara was there to assist if needed.

Toshiro tried to struggle physically at this point once again, not wanting to have who-knew-what happen to him by the less than scrupulous shopkeeper’s “helping hand”.  That did nothing to sooth either one of their worries and concerns, though Momo was really, truly confused as to why she had been kidnapped by Ichigo, as she had no direct contact with the powerful teen.

When she dared to ask, after they had been forced into gigais that suppressed their powers, Ichigo asked “You are his older sister, right?”

“Y-yes I am.” Momo answered, startled that Ichigo of all people knew this, few in Soul Society did.

“Your little brother is dating one of my younger sisters, so you’re involved as well.” Ichigo responded, an odd smirk on his face as he looked at both of them.

Hitsugaya was torn between trying to get out of the gigais, and simply running for his life. Ichigo had done quite a bit in order to protect his loved ones…Was he considered a threat to Karin? Was he and his older sister about to ‘disappear’ without a trace? These and other such grim thoughts swirled around the young captain’s mind, thile momo looked slightly disappointed at her shiro-chan.

“Why didn’t you tell me you met someone, Shiro-chan? I want to meet her!” Momo responded, indignant that her little brother had saw fit to hide that from her.

“It’s one of the reasons why I grabbed you Hinamori, that and dad wants to meet you as well Toshiro, god help you.” Ichigo responded, not helping the smallest spiritual being’s case one bit. As they neared the Kurosaki Clinic, the orangette told them something that had the young captain going very pale “I inherited my shinigami powers from my father, you know. He showed up after you guys got smashed to pieces by Aizen, along with Urahara and Yoruichi. It was such a surprise to see him in the clothes of a shinigami. I still don’t know which division he was captain of, I never asked.”

Hitsugaya was very much convinced that he was going to his funeral, now more than ever. Not only was he being carried by a high captain class shinigami, he was meeting his girlfriend’s father, who also happened to be a captain class shinigami, one who had quite a bit of skill if he felt confident enough to face the brown haired bastard. 

Once the trio had entered the home portion of the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo set both captive shinigami down. The two unsuspecting soul reapers heard two war cries and was instantly tackled by four people. to their utter surprise Momo and Toshiro found themselves to be being embraced by the entire Kurosaki family.

The black haired patriarch shouted exuberantly “Welcome to the family, Toushrio and Momo!”

Momo, stunned but happy and touched by their genuine, if slightly rough affection, smiled hugely before enthusiastically participating in the hug. Toushiro took a bit longer to respond, after realizing that he wasn’t about to get vivisected and that the hiding of the relationship (had Karin hid it? the shinigami didn’t know) from both male Kurosaki had been forgiven or at least ignored.

After confused explanations, one of which included a flat ban on either of them doing anything remotely like shinigami duties, much less going back to Soul Society for the next few days at the very least. Isshin had said that he wanted to get to know one of his “Beautiful daughter’s determined suitor and his adorable older sister.”

Toushiro had been promptly been dragged off by the youngest of the Kurosaki, Yuzu. Her usually gentle demeanor twisted up into a scowl that rivaled her older brother’s. “If you hurt my sister, you will have to answer to _me_.” though she had the least spirit pressure of the four of them, the light haired female looked downright terrifying to him.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her on purpose, Kurosaki Yuzu. And if I ever do on accident I will try my utmost to make amends.” The silverette responded stiffly and formally.

the next few days were quite a lot of fun… And neither shinigami was allowed out of their gigai. When the eldest Kurosaki child’s friends and their family showed up, the Ishidas (…Uryuu was quite a bit like his father, though neither would admit it), a mildly terrifying black haired female that neither Toushiro or Momo had met in their lives and her mother, a stern matronly woman, Chad (who was alone) and Orihime (who had also arrived by herself). It had snowed, blizzarded really (and no, it wasn’t the captain’s fault, though he had sensed the storm coming in), and trapped the large group in the Kurosaki household. Luckily with the down stairs clinic area, and with lots of stocked up food, along with the potluck that the various people had brought over, while they waited for the snow to die down, there was plenty to eat.

It was an interesting experience getting to know all of them a bit better (though momo had been swiped away from all of the males by the teenaged human females for “girl time” though that probably meant conspiring against them all for something and had dragged his poor older sister into it).

 


End file.
